furryfandomcom_es-20200214-history
FurryMUCK
_____ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ , SM / ' ' ) ) ) ' ) / / ) ' ) / ,-/-, . . __ __ __ , / / / / / / /-< (_/ (_/_/ (_/ (_/ (_/ / ' (_ (__/ (__/ / ) / ' FurryMUCK es uno de los MUCK antropomorfos más antiguos, y el segundo más grandes por usuarios (después de Tapestries MUCK). Es popular entre la comunidad furry, aunque también es usado por otros. Es propiedad y operado por Furry Enterprises, una organización colectiva de sus magos y administradores. *'Direcciones': **'Servidor MUCK' muck.furry.com, puerto 8888 (66.154.101.42:8888) **'Sitio web:' http://www.furry.com/ **'LiveJournal de estado del MUCK:' http://community.livejournal.com/fm_status/ *'Periodo activo': agosto de 1990 - actualidad *'Lema': The first 99 & 44/100 anthropomorphic/Furry TinyMu* Historia Lugares En general, todas las zonas públicas de FurryMUCK son oficialmente PG-13, aunque las conversaciones tienden a inclinarse a temas más para adultos. Las zonas privadas y las zonas especificadas para ese propósito, pueden tener una clasificación mayor. Véase también lugares de FurryMUCK para artículos propios de los lugares. Eventos regulares * El salón literario Owlhaven tiene lecturas de historias cada marte a las 7 pm CST (GMT-6). * La emboscada de artistas ocurre cada lunes en el Studio de l'Artiste a las 10:30 pm EST (GMT-5). En enero y febrero de 2006 las emboscadas se realizaron los miércoles en vez de los lunes. Programación FurryMUCK ofrece dos tipos de programación: *MPI, un lenguaje de reemplazo de texto basado en Lisp usado por la mayoría de los usuarios regulares para crear archivos de comandos simples *MUF, usado típicamente para operaciones más complejas y para implementar [acciones del sistema.; los aprendices acceden a éste bajo petición Organización FurryMUCK está administrado por sus magos, que se encargan de de mantenerlo activo y sin fallas. Magos actuales *Aragh: Relaciones de jugadores, creación de personajes *Chip_Unicorn: Relaciones de jugadores *Drew: Registro de @age, relaciones de jugadores *Frang: Relaciones de jugadores *K'has: Relaciones de jugadores *Lisa Lynx: Relaciones de jugadores *Lynx: Problemas y reinicios del servidor *Mishael: Asistente de registro de @age, creación de personajes *Nightwind: MUF y MPI, personal de ayuda, purga de inactivos, asistente de @age *Shaterri: Relaciones de jugadores *Tugrik: Administración del sitio, mago constructor, cuota Revar no es mago, pero es responsable por muchos de los archivos de comandos de FurryMUCK y ayuda a Tugrik con la administración. Magos anteriores Entre los jugadores que ya no son magos se están: *Centaur: Reciclaje *Erych (1990-1991) *Abigail y Claire (1990-?) *Archteryx (1991) *Lionman (1991-1992) *Revar (1992) *S'A'Alis: Creación de personajes, administración del sitio (octubre de 1993 - renunció en julio de 2001) *O'nara: Asistente de S'A'Alis *Kimi (1992-1995) *Silent Red (? - junio de 1999) *Riss - Mago MUF, asistente de creación de personajes, zombies (1992 - abril de 1999) *Points (1995 - febrero de 1999) *Slipstream: Asistente de MUF y MPI, mantenimiento global (noviembre de 1996 - febrero de 1999) ''Nota: Esta lista está probablemente incompleta.'' Alcaldes de FurryMUCK FurryMUCK ha tenido históricamente un alcalde, típicamente electo, aunque se sabe que la alcaldía se ha pasado, a lo más por US$1,37 y a lo menos por el meneo de una cola. Era una parte oficial del proceso que cada nuevo alcalde fuera seleccionado de una forma diferente cada vez. El primer alcade fue elegido en una elección relativamente justa, así que todos los siguientes fuero elegidos con métodos varios, todos deliberadamente corruptos de alguna forma: sobornos, nepotismo, teocracia y compra de votos, todos eran comunes. La broma es que a pesar de los estropicios con buenas intenciones o no en el proceso electoral, el puesto es casi completamente simbólico. La única responsabilidad del alcalde es cambiarle el nombre a la moneda. Un día uno puede estar de paseo por el parque y ver "You found a reason to taunt a fox!" (¡has encontrado una razón para molestar a un zorro!) y al siguiente ver "You have 234 catnip mice" (tienes 234 ratones de hierba gatuna). Toast explica: :A good mayor changes the currency frequently, no less than every other day, RL permitting. (un buen alcalde cambia la moneda con frecuencia, no menos que cada día, lo que permita la vida real) Alcaldes pasados y cómo perdieron su título: * Triggur (mediados de 1994 a febrero de 1995) - puesto comprado en un trato turbio con Tugrik * AJWolf (febrero de 1995 a enero de 1996) - vendido por cambio sencillo en ConFurence 7 * Frang (enero de 1996 - octubre de 1997?) - perdido en una elección corrupta donde los votos se podían comprar * Toast (octubre de 1997 - agosto de 1998) - entregado a un dios por medio de un sacrificio material * Inari (agosto de 1998 - octubre de 1999) - perdió una elección muy reñida * Mwerevu - (octubre de 1999 - julio de 2000) - renuncia voluntaria * Rose de Stitches - (julio de 2000 - agosto de 2000?) - destronado por protestas, los magos se molestaron y suspendieron la alcaldía Mientras que los jugadores han pedido que regrese la elección de alcaldes, hasta ahora los magos no han aprobado el evento. Servidor y mantenimiento de FurryMUCK FurryMUCK actualmente funciona en un Dell PowerEdge 1850 que se encuentra en unas instalaciones compartidas en el centro de San José, California. El servidor es una máquina con un procesador Intel Xeon a 3.0GHz con 2GB de RAM y 36GB de discos SCSI a 15 000 RPM en una distribución RAID 1. Mientras que Tugrik es el dueño y administrador del equipo, Revar y Lynx también tienen acceso físico para cobertura administrativa de respaldo. El estado del servidor y la información de donaciones se puede encontrar en . Las cuotas de arrendamiento son pagadas por las donaciones de jugadores y magos. Tugrik y Revar pagan el resto cuando las donaciones no alcanzan. Véase también * Personajes de FurryMUCK * Lugares de FurryMUCK Enlaces externos *'Estación web de FurryMUCK (vieja)': http://www.furry.com/old_site/main.html *'Mapas de FurryMUCK' (de 1998 a 2002): http://www.stormpages.com/published/furry/maps/ *FurryMUCK--A bi-friendly place. Comentario de marzo de 1992 por Drew Maxwell en soc.bi. (en inglés) categoría:Mundos virtuales categoría:FurryMUCK categoría:Clasificación 14